Noche de Halloween
by Graystone
Summary: En Hogwarts se va a celebrar un Halloween muy especial. Lo que los alumnos no saben es que este Halloween va a ser demasiado especial.


**Disclaimer:** nada del potterverso me pertenece

**Esta historia participa en el "Reto: Halloween" del foro "Ronmione Pride".**

* * *

Hermione estaba especialmente encantada de que llegase Halloween ese año. Como novedad, Dumbledore y algunos de los profesores habían propuesto llevar a cabo un Halloween más muggle aunque no por ello menos mágico, pero esa era una sorpresa que Dumbledore tenía preparada. Por ello, los alumnos se disfrazarían de lo que ellos quisiesen, así como podrían ir por todo el Castillo regalando dulces a los demás.

Por todo ello, Hermione esperaba con ansia, al igual que muchos alumnos hijos de muggles, a que llegase el 31 de octubre. Ya tenía preparado su disfraz, así como Harry, a quien también le hacía ilusión la iniciativa, y Ron, que aunque no veía qué tenía de divertido disfrazarse en Halloween, se lo estaba pasando bien.

Finalmente, el tan esperado día llegó y todos los alumnos estaban en el Gran Comedor, disfrutando del suculento banquete. Por una noche, los uniformes fueron sustituidos por llamativos disfraces. Hermione iba disfrazada de Caperucita Roja, con una capa roja con capucha y una cesta de mimbre. Ron, por su parte, se había disfrazado de hombre lobo. Harry se había puesto unos harapos y decía ser un dementor. Mirasen a donde mirasen, los alumnos se habían disfrazado de todo lo terrorífico que pudiesen imaginar: Lavender era una banshee, Cho Chang una hechicera malvada, Draco Malfoy un vampiro, Dean Thomas una momia… Hasta Luna estaba genial con su disfraz de araña, aunque sus ocho patas no hacían más que golpear a la gente.

El director Dumbledore entonces se aproximó a su atril para hablar. Él también se había disfrazado, yendo ataviado como un ghoul.

―¡Alumnos! Espero que estéis disfrutando de esta noche de Halloween que os prometo, será terrorífica. Cuando acabéis, tomad cada uno una buena cantidad de golosinas e id repartiéndolas por todo el castillo. No olvidéis decir eso de "truco o trato" que a los muggles tanto les gustan. Así pues… ¡en marcha!

Todos los alumnos se levantaron y cogieron golosinas y chucherías. Durante un rato estuvieron intercambiándoselas, pero pronto Hermione se dio cuenta de que aquello era absurdo, pues seguía teniendo el mismo número de dulces que cuando había salido del Gran Comedor. El truco o trato de los muggles consistía en ir de casa en casa, pero habría sido muy pesado ir de sala común a sala común con la misma cantinela. Dedujo que la Señora Gorda acabaría harta. Por ello se dedicó a caminar por los terrenos del colegio. Ron estaba encantado con los dulces, parecía que era el que mejor se lo estaba pasando esa noche. Hermione caminaba a solas por el puente de madera. A decir verdad, también lo estaba pasando bien esa noche, con su disfraz de Caperucita y estando a solas, la noche estrellada y una temperatura agradable. Se sintió relajada.

De repente se oyó un aullido. Las luces del castillo comenzaron a apagarse y a encenderse y entonces se oyeron explosiones. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Corrió de nuevo hacia el castillo. El Vestíbulo de entrada estaba vacío hasta que vio aparecer a Hannah Abbott.

―¿Qué te ocurre? ―preguntó Hermione. Hannah estaba muy alterada.

―Son… Son Ernie, Justin y Susan. De… De repente se han convertido en osos.

Hermione recordaba muy bien los disfraces de los cuatro Hufflepuffs. Hannah iba disfrazada de Ricitos de Oro, mientras que Ernie, Susan y Justin eran los tres osos, solo que ahora se imaginaba a tres osos de verdad deambulando por los pasillos. Y, efectivamente, así era. Dos osos enormes y uno más pequeño aparecieron en lo alto de las escaleras.

―Corre… ¡Ya! ―le ordenó Hermione. Las dos se metieron en las mazmorras, pues el Gran Comedor era un callejón sin salida y el acceso a los pisos superiores estaba bloqueado por esos tres osos.

Las mazmorras estaban más oscuras de lo normal. Hermione intentó encender su varita, pero esta no funcionaba. ¿Acaso no había magia? ¿Se trataba de un truco de los profesores y Dumbledore?

―¿Crees… Crees que nos siguen? ―preguntó Hannah temblando.

Hermione agudizó el oído. No oía nada. De todos modos, estaba más preocupada por el hecho de que no podía utilizar la magia. De repente, oyeron algo.

―Vaya… ¿Quién ha venido a visitarme? Sangre fresca… ―la voz de aquel ser le resultaba terriblemente familiar. Una voz queda que arrastraba las palabras. Al final del pasillo apareció Draco Malfoy, disfrazado de vampiro, con la única diferencia de que ahora parecía un vampiro de verdad, todo pálido, con las pupilas rojas y dos colmillos asomando por las comisuras de sus labios.

―¿Dra… Draco? ―musitó Hermione.

―Granger… Es extraño, pero tengo ganas de saborear tu sangre. Tu sucia sangre.

Corrió hacia ellas hasta que se convirtió en un pequeño murciélago que empezó a revolotear. Hermione y Hannah corrieron despavoridas. ¿Desde cuando Draco podía convertirse en un murciélago? Sin embargo, él era más rápido. Cuando Hermione se dio la vuelta, el murciélago volvía a ser Draco y tenía agarrado a Hannah, que chillaba. La arrastró hasta la oscuridad, de tal modo que no podía verlos, pero seguía oyendo los desesperados gritos de Hannah. Asustada, Hermione volvió al Vestíbulo. No había rastro de los tres osos, pero ella no tenía ganas de comprobar dónde estaban.

En su lugar, una enorme araña, una acromántula, tejía sus telas en el techo. Horrorizada, pudo ver como entre las redes había varios alumnos. La acromántula era blanca.

―Luna… ―alcanzó a decir Hermione. La acromántula pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de la chica, porque bajó rápidamente hacia el suelo. Hermione corrió hacia la puerta de salida y consiguió cerrarla antes de que la tela de araña de Luna consiguiese atraparla.

Salió entonces al patio. A la luz de la luna pudo ver a alguien. Este se dio la vuelta y la miró. Era Ron.

―¡Ron! Cuanto me alegro de verte. Están pasando cosas muy extrañas.

―Hermione… yo también me alegro de verte a ti. Me alegro mucho, la verdad.

―¿Dónde… Dónde está tu disfraz?

El disfraz de hombre lobo de Ron había sido sustituido por la vestimenta habitual de Ron. Este sonreía de manera maliciosa. Hermione pudo percatarse de que la luna estaba llena.

―Ron… ¿Qué te pasa?

El chico parecía retorcerse de repente, como adolorido.

―¿A mí? Nada. ¿Te has dado cuenta de qué ojos más grandes tengo, Hermione? Son para verte mejor ―cayó de rodillas al suelo. Hermione no lo ayudó a levantarse ―. ¿Y te has dado cuenta de qué orejas más grandes tengo? Son… para oírte mejor ―empezó a tener espasmos. Le empezó a crecer el pelo en manos y detrás de las orejas, las cuales eran puntiagudas. Podía ver garras en sus manos donde antes había uñas ―. Y… ¿Y has visto qué dientes más grandes tengo? Es… ¡Es para comerte mejor!

Hermione gritó asustada. Se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia el puente de madera, con su capa roja ondeando. Consiguió llegar hasta el círculo de piedras mientras Ron, ahora convertido en licántropo, corría detrás de ella, aullando. Hermione corrió por la ladera hasta llegar al Bosque Prohibido. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar en detenerse y darse cuenta de que era noche cerrada y de que se iba a adentrar en el Bosque Prohibido, porque Ron no paraba de perseguirla. Se adentró pues en el Bosque y siguió corriendo. Fue un milagro que no tropezase con alguna rama y cayese de bruces contra el suelo.

Siguió corriendo y corriendo, pero continuó escuchando los aullidos de Ron. Pensó también que a lo mejor muchos alumnos se habían adentrado en el bosque, transformados en aquello en que se habían disfrazado. Pensó en Dean, convertido en una momia. O en Harry como un dementor, recordando que no tenía su varita por si se lo encontraba. Finalmente llegó a un claro, pero las fuerzas pudieron con ella y se derrumbó, agotada. Su capa estaba casi hecha jirones, ya que se le había enganchado en las ramas de los árboles. De repente, Ron llegó al claro.

Estaba completamente cubierto de pelo, con las fauces chorreando saliva y las garras perfectamente afiladas. Se colocó en posición de ataque y saltó hacia ella. Hermione cerró los ojos instintivamente, esperando sentir un pesado cuerpo cayendo sobre ella, garras clavándose en su piel y unos afilados dientes arrancándole la yugular. Pero nada de eso llegó.

De repente, despertó en mitad del puente de madera. Estaba sudando. Se llevó la mano al cuello, pero este estaba perfectamente. Miró a un lado y a otro y se dio cuenta de que estaba momentos instantes antes de oír las explosiones. Pero ahora nada pasaba. Se levantó, se alisó el disfraz y corrió hacia el Castillo. El Vestíbulo estaba lleno de alumnos disfrazados o a medio disfrazar, pues la noche tocaba a su fin y muchos se habían ido quitando partes, como Luna, a la que le faltaban tres patas. Ron se acercó a Hermione.

―¿Dónde estabas?

―Estaba… fuera. Me he quedado dormida y tenido una pesadilla.

―Vaya… ha debido ser horrible. El caso es que yo también he soñado algo. Soñé que me convertía en hombre lobo ―Hermione se sorprendió de oír aquello. ¿Acaso todos los alumnos habían tenido la misma pesadilla? A decir verdad, veía muchas caras confusas. Hannah Abbott miraba asustada a Draco Malfoy ―. Como sea, no deberías comer tantos dulces. Venga, ya es tarde y deberíamos ir a dormir. Tengo algo que evitará que tengas más pesadillas.

―¿Ah sí? ¿El qué? ―preguntó ella.

―Esto.

Y le dio un corto beso en la mejilla, la cual se volvió casi tan roja como su capa. Con eso seguro que esa noche soñaba con algo bien distinto.


End file.
